


Spice It Up

by Saggittarius



Category: Oathbreaker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saggittarius/pseuds/Saggittarius
Summary: -I can do more than justlend you a hand.-Divines, I’m aware of that. But will you?-Convince me.
Relationships: Thyia/Virion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Spice It Up

- _Ah-…!_   
Thyia raised an eyebrow, bemused, as she stood by the closed door of her room.  
 _Her and Virion’s room_ , she reminded herself.  
Things had changed ever since the banquet.   
For the first time in her life, she had given up on her privacy and opened her shell to let in the most important person on the whole world for her. Virion had been more than enthusiastic to claim her room as his, despite all the complaints and indirect about the “monstrosity that she called bed”.  
Now that “monstrosity” belonged to two people instead of just one.  
It was a concept that was hard for her to process, something she had never done or even thought of doing before.   
To share a room with someone in the way they were was something so personal and intimate _and lovely and-_   
So many other things she was not used to.   
Things like blind trust.  
Comfort.  
Safety.  
Commitment.  
…  
 _Love._   
But that did not mean she disliked it. Not even one bit.  
There was nothing she enjoyed more than spending her - possibly _last_ \- nights in the arms of the one she loved and to wake up every morning to see his sleeping face right next to hers.  
- _…-ia…_   
She tilted her head as she heard the muffled sounds from beyond the door. There was only one person who could be in there, and she could not for the life of her figure out just what exactly said elf was doing.  
At some point, for whatever reason Thyia could not fully understand, Lea had suggested – pretty much _forced_ – her to change her room’s door for one more soundproof.  
Thyia had deemed it strange, as they would go for war in some days and that seemed like such a trivial matter at the moment, but did not dare to question it, as the Dwarf was far too persevering in pursuing the matter, and a part of Thyia told her that she did not really want to know the reason behind such demand.  
However, it bothered her that such thing prevented her from completely understanding what was happening behind said door. The sounds were far too muffled for her to be able to understand what exactly the elf was saying or even what noises he was making, despite being right next to it.  
He had been at the library with her not so long ago, before leaving without an announcement. She could have assumed that he had gone out to spend some time with his friends before the final battle, but she knew him well and could tell that something had been bothering him.  
She had certainly not expected to find him locked in their room.  
- _Hgh…_   
Curiosity got the best of her as she, _very slowly_ , opened a bit of the door to listen in, using all the sneakiness she had acquired on her mercenary years.  
And she immediately understood the problem as she heard a loud “ _Ah-!_ ” that the elf had clearly tried - and failed - to muffle.  
She smiled amusingly as she listened in some more, realization dawning on her. She knew far too well those sounds and, all of a sudden, his actions back at the library made sense.  
She bit her lip as she heard a soft “ _Thyia-…_ ” being moaned by his voice.  
She opened a bit more of the door, sneakily stepping in the room.  
Sitting on their bed, Virion was far too deep into his own thoughts to notice that there was a pair of eyes focusing on him. His face was completely red, soft moans coming out of his mouth, with him desperately trying to muffle them by biting into his own top - midriff, as he called it -, which he hadn’t even bothered to take off.  
-Having fun?  
Virion’s hand immediately stopped its work as his face turned around as fast as lightning to the source of the voice, clearly surprised and abashed, before his mind fully acknowledged whom it was.  
-Divines, General… We have to stop that horrible habit of appearing unannounced.  
-You do it to me all the time, I thought it would be only fair to reciprocate.  
-Not fair though, you always know when I’m there.  
She smiled with one of her usual mortal - and weirdly sensual - stares, the one that never failed to make his legs wobbly and unable to look away from her.  
-You do too, and it would be true for this time as well if you hadn’t been _busy_ .  
Leaning on the closed door, Thyia watched intently the red face of her lover, his chest raising and falling in erratic movements from the tiredness that his previous actions had caused, hair surprisingly – or actually not – intact.   
As always.  
 _Damn Elves and their perfect hair._   
-I feel offended, you know. – She approached him, knowing his eyes were completely glued on her form, the sway of her hips, the sway of her hair, as teasingly as always.  
If it was on purpose or not, he could never guess, as both the sexiness and the flirtiness seemed as natural as breathing to her.  
She sat on the edge of their bed, dangerously close to him, and teasingly removed a strand of hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear, her hand just lingering there.  
She approached him more, mouth an inch away from the shell of his ear, hand sliding to the back of his head, between white and soft hair strands, as she whispered.  
- _Why only dream of it when you know I can offer it to you?_   
He couldn’t help but let a soft moan escape as she caressed his scalp slowly and teasingly. Thyia snickered lightly, pleased with the response.  
-Do you like this?  
-You know I like anything your hands do to me…  
She raised an eyebrow, amused.  
-Even when I used them to hit you whenever we were fighting?  
-You were the sexiest when you were beating my ass.  
She gleefully giggled at his answer, kissing his earlobe.  
-Well, since we are talking about sexy, I won’t lie that it was very arousing to see you playing with yourself while thinking of me. How cute of you.  
A light bite on his earlobe as her free hand caressed his well-defined abdomen had his whole body tensing up in pleasure.  
-I always do…  
-Think of me while jerking off? How romantic.  
-N- _ah-!_ – He had to pause as she pushed his turtleneck down and her lips went down to his neck, kissing and biting it in repeated succession. -No, I- _hgh-!_ \- _always_ think of you, Thyia. No matter the situation.  
She immediately stopped her love attacks on his neck, body tensing up for a second.  
She slowly raised her head to meet his, joining their foreheads as she looked deep into his lustful and so passionate golden eyes.  
-Someone is really sappy today. Shall I compensate your cuteness?  
Virion opened his mouth to answer but was cut short by a loud moan as Thyia’s hand that had been on his abdomen quickly moved down to his member, viciously rubbing it.  
-D-Divines, General…! _Ah-!_   
Thyia smirked.  
-Take off your bustier. I’m a bit _busy_ to do it myself.  
Virion eyerolled, muttering that it was a midriff as he quickly got rid of the only piece of fabric covering him.   
Satisfied, Thyia got back to kissing and sucking his neck, eliciting soft moans from him.  
-You really are turned on today.  
-It’s… your - _ugh-!_ \- f-fault…  
-Oh?  
-You were… teasing me… at the - _ah-!_ \- library…  
Thyia hummed, rubbing her nose into his neck lovingly.  
Well, it wasn’t a lie.  
She had indeed teased him a bit, between whispering into his ear whenever she wanted to make a question about the book she was reading, pressing her chest against his back far more than she needed to and giving him some of her usual provocative smiles.  
It was nothing he was not used to though.   
Divines knew that despite both being horny all day, every day, it took quite a bit to make them completely lose composure.  
His reaction and level of arousement couldn’t be justified by just that.  
She smirked into his neck.  
-Really? Because this looks like something else to me.  
She teasingly rubbed her thumb around his member’s tip, delighted by the sharp breath and sudden jerk she elicited with it.  
- _Thyia…_   
-Are you going to be honest with me?  
-…  
-What happened?  
-…  
Upon seeing no response, Thyia stopped her work, hand lingering dangerously close to his tip, but _not close enough for his taste_ .  
Despair settled in as his member begged for the so-needed contact.  
- _Thyia-!_   
-Are you going to answer me?  
Virion tried to look with anguish at her eyes, but her head was completely dipped in his neck.  
And even if it wasn’t, a part of him knew she would have not given him any sign of mercy anyways.  
-…The dwarf.  
-…Lea?  
-No, not the one that looks at you like if you stole her cookies. The other one. The rascal.  
-…Borsin? - Thyia raised an eyebrow for a second, head instinctively raising to finally meet his eyes, completely befuddled as things strangely got aligned inside her mind. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes widened in surprise. -You are turned on because of _Borsin_ ?  
Virion could not help but laugh at her bewildered face, despite being clearly in a struggle due to the _lack of movement_ she had caused.  
-Well, yes, but certainly not in the way you are thinking. – He made a pause, breath quivering, slightly moving his hips to try to get Thyia’s hand back at her job. When she just pulled away once more, hand still lingering _too close but not close enough_ , he moaned in despair, knowing he had to satisfy her curiosity. - That lamer sneakily put Twilight Pepper seeds in my lunch…  
Thyia paused.  
Blinked.  
Blinked again.  
Blinked some more.  
And then a giggle that suddenly turned into a burst of laughter left from her mouth.  
-Sure, General. Laugh at my misery. - Virion’s face burnt brighter.   
However, despite being clearly horny and abashed, he could not help but watch in delight as Thyia’s eyes squinted as she chortled, eyebrows cutely furrowed, hair slightly swaying as her body shook from amusement.  
-I’m… so sorry… - She could not stop laughing, having to pause between words to snicker. – It’s just… -Another giggle. -How did you fall for _that_ ?  
-The same way I fell for you. – Virion eyerolled. -I’m just _that_ dumb. Also, would I ever thought that right before we had to fight a world-menacing demon I’d have to worry with perils in my own temporary house from the people that are supposed to be my allies?  
Thyia chuckled at that, giving him a quick peck on his cheek before resorting to rub his shaft once again, slowly.  
Virion moaned loudly, his body pleased by the return of the contact.  
-In that case I’m surprised you lasted so long. We were for a bit at the library. - She tenderly spread soft kisses all along his cheek, making him sigh in delight. Her mouth then dangerously approached his ear yet again. – _Why didn’t you just take me there and then?_   
-I would have if it depended on me. - A sound alike to a raspy grunt left from his mouth. – But that scissorbill you insist on calling “best friend” didn’t let go of you for a second.  
Yet again, Thyia was taken aback. Her hand stopped her work once more, although this time it did not leave.  
-I cannot believe. Is this _jealousy_ I’m hearing?  
-Am I not right in feeling jealous of someone who loves you and has your affection? - Virion’s body had tensed up, and she knew he wasn’t joking anymore.  
Thyia thought for a bit.  
He had never brought it up before.  
At first, she had assumed that he simply didn’t mind it, but a part of her always wondered if that was truly the case, or if he was simply concealing it.  
After all, she had expected someone so romantically clingy to want all attention for himself.  
She finally hummed into his ear.  
-It’s true, she does have my affection. In fact, you two are the most important people in my life, and I wouldn’t want to live without either of you.  
Virion said nothing to that, ears simply falling in sadness.   
He was very well aware of how stupid and childish he was being for bringing it up.  
There were things he did not want to hear, so he simply shouldn’t ask for them.  
-But…  
His ears perked up again upon seeing she had not finished.  
-She’s my best friend and you are my lover. No matter if I have affections for her or not, they will always be different. – She cupped his cheek with her free hand, slowly retracting from his ear to stare lovingly into his eyes. - It’s always _love_ , but you cannot compare the kind I have for her with the kind I have for you.  
Virion could only stare longingly at her, face red, restless breathing, eyes twinkling with sheer passion and desire.  
-Besides…   
Thyia rubbed her thumb along his tip once more, making him completely tense up again and bite his lip to try to muffle a groan. He tried to throw his head back, but Thyia smirked devilishly, her hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her.   
– _You don’t see me making her moan in pleasure, do you?_   
- _Alth’annag!_   
This time he made no effort to conceal his moan as she played with his member’s tip with her fingers.  
She finally let go of his cheek, and he tossed his head back as she slowly went down his neck, chest and abdomen, teasingly kissing and sucking everywhere she could reach.   
-For Divine’s sake, _Thyia-!_   
She let her mouth provokingly linger near his member’s head, looking up at him with a dirty smirk.  
-I can do more than just _lend you a hand_ .  
-Divines, I’m aware of that. But will you?  
-Convince me.  
-You’re horrible.  
-And you are thick-headed. – She smiled her most devilish smile, as her thumb rubbed slightly harsher the end of his member. – But it looks great on you.  
-…How long did you think about that one? – He released a sharp breath as he leant his head to the front to stare at her, watching as she winked while slowly approaching her mouth to his tip.  
-Does it matter?  
He could not answer as he tossed his head back yet again, a raspy grunt leaving from his mouth as Thyia slowly kissed and licked the tip of his member.  
-Divines… Thyia…! _Ah…-!_   
She just smiled between her kisses and licks, pleased with his loud noises and twitching body.  
-Want more?  
He grabbed the sheets beneath him with all his strength, toes curling in pleasure.  
- _Alth’annag…_   
-I didn’t hear a “ _Yes, please_ ”.  
- _Yes, please-!_   
- _Hmm…_ Still not sure if I want to. You should plead more.  
- _You… suck…!_ – Virion groaned in despair for his lover’s antics, wishing that she would tease him less for once.  
Thyia was slightly surprised by his unusual vocabulary, as he had a tendency to have far more elegant insults, but only smirked even more upon realizing just how much the Twilight Pepper seeds had made him lose it.  
- _And swallow._   
She finally dived his member into her mouth, much to his relief, moving up and down slowly.  
His body gave out making him fall on the bed on his back, legs and hips twitching incessantly as he tried to desperately match Thyia’s movements to make her go faster.  
- _Thyia… Thyia… Ah…! Please…!_   
She hummed, contented with his despair for her affections.  
-Want me to go faster?  
-You know exactly - _ah-!_ \- w-what I want...!  
-Oh? Say it.  
-Thyia... _Please…_   
-Say it, or I’ll stop again.  
- _Ah…!_ \- Why are you being…- _ugh…!_ \- s-so difficult today…!  
-Does that mean we are finished here?  
- _For Xiris’ sake_ , I really want to _finish_ in another way!  
She snickered, giving a final twist of her tongue on his tip before raising up to sit on his lap, deciding to give him some mercy.  
She removed her scarf and green cape under his lustful stare, careful to be as slow and provocative as she could.   
_Maybe not too merciful, after all._  
He did not wait for her to decide to remove her top as well, instead focusing on desperately – and as always swiftly and effectively - removing all of the layers that she had above her pants.  
She chortled at his rush, watching as for the first time in forever his hair was actually a bit disheveled.  
 _It’s that bad, huh?_  
She leant to meet his lips with her own, hand sliding yet again to those white strands, as he finally managed to unbutton her pants. He almost ripped them off her in his rush to make her his, while accepting the kiss with hunger, tongue shamelessly sliding inside her mouth and marking territory.  
He then let his hands slide to her bottom and pushed himself up, bringing her with him in the middle of the passionate kiss, in order to sit up and remove her top as well.   
However, as soon as the top was through her head, she pushed him back to make him lie down yet again, as she kept sat on his lap.  
He groaned loudly as she slowly grinded against him, as teasingly as ever, the only thing separating her entrance from his member being the thin piece of fabric her underwear consisted of.  
- _Divines… I hate you…_  
- _Mhmm…~_ I love you too, my grumpy horny elf~  
He breathed out in pleasure and craving as she kept going, his mind starting to get completely clouded by the neediness.  
He sweetly grabbed onto her hand and interlaced their fingers, looking straight into her eyes with sheer lust and supplication.  
- _Please._  
His voice was hoarse from the moans, grunts and groans, and Thyia could feel all the intense heat irradiate from his body.  
She smiled lovingly, knowing that he couldn’t take anymore, and also interlaced her fingers with his, her free hand going to his cheek, caressing it.  
For his turn, his free hand skillfully got rid of the only thing forbidding him from making her his as soon as he saw the consent in her eyes.  
Both bit off their own moans as his member made its way into her core, their united hands grabbing onto each other stronger.  
Their breathing turned erratic as Thyia moved up and down, Virion helping her out by matching his hips movement to her rhythm.  
She let her hand slide from his cheek to her side, palm down against the sheets in order to make pression and help her go faster, and he placed his hand on her hip, rubbing it gently with his thumb as he looked at her crimson face, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure and mouth slightly parted as she tried to keep hold of her breathing, wondering just how lucky could he be for the Divines to give him a gift like that.  
He raised up, sitting up, hand on her hip sliding to her back, lovingly pushing her to him as his lips kissed her nipple, eliciting a soft moan from her.  
Thyia’s hand that was not held by him slid to the back of his head, grabbing onto his locks forcefully, making him draw in a sharp breath into her nipple that had her shaking.  
This had her going faster, with Virion sensually biting and licking her aroused nipple in response.   
-Divines, if _this_ is what happens when you ingest Twilight, we are doing that more often.  
-One more to the - _ah…_ \- list of things we have to repeat?  
-Alongside the - _ugh-…!_ \- Surge thing and the - _ah-…!_ – Temple thing…  
She spread her legs a bit more, body suddenly jerking at the wave of pleasure that Virion’s next thrust elicited, trying to drown out her moans by biting her lip.  
Thyia’s hand that had been on his head slid once more, this time to his shoulder, nails digging ferociously into his skin, as she boosted herself to go faster, making him lose his composure even more.  
- _Thyia…_ \- He looked at her, a last plead in his glossed-over eyes, making her heart jump on her chest even more.  
- _I know…_  
She joined her forehead and chest with his, their breathing mingling together as she took some last rough impulses up and down.  
Both threw their heads back as they reached their climax, their fingers digging deeper in the other’s skin, last loud moans echoing in the room.  
They took a moment to recover their breaths, bodies shaking in exhaustion, their fingers still interlaced.  
Thyia gulped as she tried to regain her voice, blinking in tiredness as she leant forwards to join her forehead with Virion’s, softly pecking his lips.  
-Happy?  
He didn’t have the forces to answer, eyes closed as he simply leant on her, still trying to calm his breath down.  
She giggled lovingly, pushing him gently into lying down, her body resting above his, head right where his heart was, listening to its strong beats.  
He finally managed to gain forces to wrap his arms around her body, humming tiredly.  
Thyia chortled at the contentment in that hum.  
-Remind me to thank Borsin.  
Virion only drowsily grunted in response, clearly displeased, making her snicker.  
She rose her head to give him a soft kiss on his cheek, before burying her face into his neck.  
She wished this could last forever.  
She wished she didn’t have to think about the upcoming battle.

About her responsibilities.  
About her weaknesses.  
About her _fears_.

The fear of losing her friends.   
The fear of losing _him_.

If there was anything she could wish for, anything the Divines would grant her even after all the sins she had committed, it would be that.

Just stay there, in the bed she shared with her lover, falling asleep on his arms every night.  
Feeling his chest raise and fall, his heartbeat so close to her.

She wished for it with all her strength.

_Maybe, one day, the Divines will have mercy on her and concretize her only pure desire._


End file.
